


My heart is my armor (Cut me farther than I’ve ever been)

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, like, he and Ashton weren’t strangers to sex, but they’d skipped the prerequisite Gay Sex 101 and jumped right into Fucking Your Best Friend 340.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart is my armor (Cut me farther than I’ve ever been)

“Do you know how bad I want this?” Ashton asked, the words spilling from his lips as he pulled away from Calum’s kiss.

“Tell me,” Calum said, nosing at Ashton’s neck, even though he did have some kind of idea. The show had ended barely an hour before, and as it usually went, it was better than the one that preceded it. That was just how it was—every show was better than each one prior.

The four of them had all been hopped up on energy after they finished their encore. Luke and Michael had left right from the venue, convincing Zoe and Dave that they would be fine heading out in an Uber—and _Oh, look, he’s here already, we’ll be ready to leave in the morning_ was all it took for them to be off—but Calum and Ashton decided to take advantage of the privacy being the only two on the tour bus afforded them.

They’d managed to keep their distance from each other until the door was shut behind them, the wheels creaking and squeaking as the bus pulled out of its parking space and once they were certain they were alone and completely unable to be disturbed, they were on each other.

Ashton’s hip smacked hard into the table that jutted out from the wall as Calum crashed into him, and he moaned softly in discomfort even as Calum’s hand moved down to cup his ass, squeezing it as he pushed him backward. Ashton’s denim jacket caught on the curtain of Luke’s bunk as Calum moved him past it, the metal clasps holding it onto the horizontal bar ringing out as the fabric was pulled along with them.

“Cal,” Ashton gasped as they finally burst into the back lounge, the couch taking up all the free wall space of the area, and Calum pushed Ashton none too gently down onto the cushion. “Come here,” Ashton said, and without actually waiting to let Calum move closer on his own, Ashton had wrapped one hand around his wrist, the fingers of the other tangling into the hem of his shirt, and pulled him forward.

Calum moved with him easily, straddling Ashton where he was sitting, both of them grinding into the other. Ashton was slouching, his ass partly hanging off of the couch, with Calum’s knees on either side of his hips as he made sure that his front was never too far from Ashton’s. Calum rested his hands on the back of the couch, looking down at Ashton, their eyes intensely focused on each other’s as they moved their hips together, before Calum dove down, taking Ashton’s lips in a kiss; it pulled the breath from his lungs as his heart pattered in his chest, and he finally managed to tear his lips away from Calum after a few moments.

“Do you know how bad I want this?” he’d asked, and, well.

“Tell me,” Calum had answered, even though he knew, he could tell just by how Ashton was gripping his hips, half of the time holding Calum in place so he could move up against him, the other half bodily moving Calum down against his dick.

“Want it so bad,” Ashton said, leaning his head to the side to accommodate Calum’s lips moving over his neck, his jaw, down to his shoulder, kissing him there even though he was still fully clothed. “Want you to fuck me,” Ashton continued, licking his lip. “Want you, Cal, really. Want it now.”

Calum moaned—that kind of shit was new. See, they’d been fooling around for a while now, and it wasn’t the first time Ashton had said that kind of thing. It was just, now, Calum could tell he really meant it. It was probably how earnestly he said it, but maybe Calum was just giving in to what he wanted. Either way, it was probably inevitable.

It would be easy to say that all this was an accident or that _it just happened_ and honestly, that probably was what they _would_ say if Luke or Michael ever found out, but the truth was that they _liked it_. Calum was the adventurous one—he’d been the one who wanted to try messing around with a guy long before he’d considered that Ashton could very well be the guy he was looking for. And Ashton—it just so happened that he was susceptible to all of Calum’s charms. _All_ of them. (So maybe Calum hadn’t learned his lesson after the Snapchat dick pic debacle, but he knew what he was packing, and he’d be damned if he didn’t use that to his advantage.)

“You want me to fuck you?” Calum repeated, the words strange to his ear. He’d said them before, probably, to any random hookup he’d managed to find for any night in any city, but never before had he sounded so entirely unsure about it.

Because, like, he and Ashton weren’t strangers to sex, but they’d skipped the prerequisite Gay Sex 101 and jumped right into Fucking Your Best Friend 340. So while he was absolutely positive he wouldn’t bust half a second after getting his dick in Ashton’s ass, it was still a little nervewracking. There was all the prepping he’d have to do, and then the condom, and the lube, and, shit, he both wanted it and was terrified of doing it—this could make whatever they had between them ten times better or ten times worse, and considering they’d never clearly defined what it was, that could end up being catastrophic.

“Yeah,” Ashton said, snapping Calum out of his worried thoughts and back to what was going on. Ashton’s hands had moved from his hips down to cup his ass, practically kneading it in desperation. “Will you?”

Calum hadn’t expected the question, and now that it had been asked he honestly wasn’t sure if he could deny Ashton what he wanted; Calum looked down at Ashton, his smile easy and his hazel eyes half-lidded, looking up at Calum through his honey-colored fringe, and the worst part was that he was clearly willing to take whatever answer Calum wanted to give him. Even if Calum said no, he was sure that Ashton would be cool with it and totally up for something else.

“Yeah,” Calum found himself saying, though. “Yeah, just—not here.”

“Yeah,” Ashton said, giggling a little at their overuse of the word, then snickering as he moved his hands around to Calum’s front. He pressed his palms against Calum’s stomach, wrists twisted so he could, and dipped his fingertips below the waistband of Calum’s jeans. The hard muscles in his stomach pressed against Ashton’s hands as he twitched away.

“Fuckin’ tickling me, man,” Calum chided him, but he made no indication that he wanted to get away from Ashton or to remove his hands from where they rested.

“ _Not_ my intention,” Ashton said, laughing, always simultaneously thrown and comforted by how well they worked together, how simple it had been between them when they first started this whole thing, and even still when they would kiss or mess around—and how it seemed like the most natural of progressions that they were going to fuck once they got to the hotel. Ashton kept that thought to himself, though, avoiding looking up at Calum’s face by concentrating on undoing the button of his jeans, lest he notice the introspection in Ashton’s eyes.

“Quit it,” Calum said, laughter audible in his voice, as Ashton’s fingernails accidentally dragged over his skin.

“I’m not doing it on purpose,” Ashton said, trying not to smirk as Calum’s hands moved to hold his wrists steady, and finally he was able to slip the button through the hole. The zipper opened on its own as Ashton tugged on either side of the jeans, trying his best to roll them down over Calum’s hips, exposing his underwear so Ashton could cup his ass properly, soft cotton the only thing separating their skin instead of the rough denim that never conducted touch very well.

This, too, was somewhat new for the pair of them. The first time they’d fooled around it had barely even qualified: they’d jerked off at the same time to shitty porn Calum managed to procure on the free hotel wifi. But that had been the catalyst that set everything else in motion, because the second time, they’d actually touched each other, and the third time, they used their mouths. Not to kiss— _fuck_ no. That had been long after they’d memorized the planes and valleys of each others’ bodies, the spots that made each other snuffle with laughter or bite back moans. It was just kind of hard to think of a reason to _not_ kiss a guy after tasting his come, so this one time when Calum sucked Ashton off and leaned in for a kiss, Ashton didn’t really see why he should pull away.

(“Sorry, habit,” Calum had said, excusing himself afterward, like he needed a reason to kiss the dude he’d been making come for weeks.

“It’s cool,” Ashton had answered him, leaning in again so they’d know that it wasn’t a fluke, that there for sure was something that felt an awful lot like a spark between them when their lips touched.

The problem was it had been a spark that they’d both chosen to ignore, not acknowledging it but keeping it locked away deep in their chests, tucked into the backs of their minds just in case it became relevant someday.)

“Fucking—” Ashton said, trailing off, because he wasn’t even sure why he’d said it in the first place. Calum’s ass was pert and firm, and when his fingers sank into his flesh, Calum just ground back into his hands, grinning. His eyelashes tickled over Ashton’s skin as he lowered his face, letting his lips trail first over his cheek and then back down to his neck, pushing Ashton’s jacket off as quickly as he could, though it stuck on his shoulders because his hands were pretty goddamn occupied.

“Let me get this off,” Calum said, and Ashton lifted his hands, moving them and leaning forward a bit to facilitate Calum removing the jacket from his arms.

As the denim slipped off him, Calum took Ashton’s lips in a kiss again, the spark fully ignited (and fully ignored) as he pushed his hips down; Calum could feel his jeans tight around his thighs, his cock tenting the front of his underwear just a bit as it chubbed up.

Ashton lowered his hands again, one moving to Calum’s ass, holding him steady on his lap and copping a feel simultaneously, the other moving to cup his dick, rubbing his palm over it slowly, feeling it harden against his palm.

“Mm,” Ashton hummed, pulling away from Calum’s mouth before parting his lips and closing them over Calum’s lower lip, sucking it gently, nipping at it. They were breathing each other’s breath, always so intimate and yet insisting that they were nothing if not casual, as Ashton spoke for real this time. “Gonna fuck me,” he said, squeezing Calum’s dick in his hand; it fit perfectly in the crease of his palm and Calum bucked his hips forward, panting a little against Ashton’s cheek before nodding.

“Gonna fuck you,” he said, and he could have sworn that he felt Ashton’s body quiver just a little at the very notion.

“Don’t wanna wait,” Ashton mumbled, lowering his face and kissing the underside of Calum’s jaw, down to his neck. He flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin, and Calum shivered before he replied to what Ashton had said, even though it didn’t really warrant a response.

“We have to,” he said, licking his lip. “But—um, I could…” he trailed off, trying desperately to remember if the lube he’d procured a while back was in his duffel bag or in the larger suitcase in the storage compartment underneath the bus. “One second.”

He pushed off of Ashton, who was reluctant to let him go, and hobbled down the aisle of the bus, the jeans around his legs hindering his movement.

“What are you doing?” Ashton asked, frowning as he watched Calum walk away, just a little bit of his ass crack visible where Ashton had nudged his underwear down. He smirked a little at the sight, but also at himself—he didn’t just find it funny, he found it cute, which was a whole thing that had to do with that spark that he wouldn’t think about.

“I gotta check something,” Calum said as he reached his bunk. Before he checked anything, though, he pushed his jeans down the rest of the way and stepped out of them, leaving them in a pile on the floor; he also fixed his underwear right around his hips, to Ashton’s disappointment.

“Check what?” Ashton pressed, but instead of sulking that Calum had walked away, he adjusted himself on the couch. He pulled his shirt off and undid his jeans, wriggling out of them a bit after lifting his hips.

Calum had crouched down and was feeling for something in his bag; Ashton could see how he was struggling to find whatever it was.

“Dude, what are you doing? Come back,” Ashton said after a few more moments, settling back on the couch just as Calum straightened himself up. He looked over, watching as Ashton palmed his own semi through his underwear.

“Might want to take all that off,” Calum said, nodding at him, and Ashton shook his head, not understanding what he meant at first—until Calum held up a small bottle, which Ashton didn’t recognize until he snapped the cap open.

“Oh shit,” said Ashton, grinning just a bit. “Really?”

“I can, uh. I can, like, get you ready here,” Calum conceded, not able to bring himself to use the word “prep” or any variation of “fingering,” but he knew his point got across by how quickly Ashton stood up. He wobbled a bit as the bus swayed, but he managed to keep himself upright, not losing his balance even as he hurriedly pushed the jeans and his boxer-briefs down around his knees until he was able to step out of them. His half-hard dick was arching away from his stomach; Calum zeroed in on it immediately and Ashton, self-conscious, moved his hand to cover it at first, before realizing how ridiculous that was and instead wrapped his hand around himself, slowly jerking himself off to get fully hard.

“I mean,” Calum said, stepping a little closer before shrugging out of his own t-shirt, “I could do that.”

“You could,” Ashton said, watching Calum as he moved closer, keeping his eyes on his brown skin, the tattoos that adorned his chest, until they were practically flush against each other and his hard dick was pressed between them, flat against both of their stomachs, with Calum’s erection against his thigh, still trapped in his underwear. “Fuck,” Ashton said, beginning to become entirely overwhelmed with the entire situation.

“What?” Calum breathed, moving his hands to Ashton’s shoulders—the cold plastic of the bottle a strange sensation on his skin, contrasting with the general warmth of Calum’s hands.

It was a moment that Ashton could take to come clean, tell Calum what he really thought about all this screwing around they were doing, how he really felt having Calum fitted perfectly against him, only fanning the spark further into a flame that would probably just keep growing each time they did this.

Yeah. Not happening.

“Nothing,” Ashton mumbled, rutting his hips forward into Calum, the fabric of Calum’s underwear giving him some nice friction on the underside of his dick, the head hot and sticky already between the skin of their stomachs. “Just—can we move on?” he asked, not impatient in the slightest, just wanting to collect himself before he did something stupid like have feelings for more than a minute.

“Yeah,” Calum said, leaving his hands on Ashton’s shoulders for another second as he leaned in to kiss him, and Ashton returned it with enthusiasm; so much so that Calum noticed—though he mistook it for simple excitement at what they were going to do, finally, after so much time of just getting each other off with their hands and mouths. Maybe it was something they’d both been eagerly anticipating after all.

Ashton pulled away from Calum after they broke apart, moving back to sit on the couch, but Calum grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

“Wait,” he said, nodding at Ashton’s lower half without looking at it too much—he didn’t want to make it weird. “Would you be cool with, like, kneeling over the couch?”

Ashton cracked a smile after a quick second, laughing at himself. “Yeah, obviously.” He hesitated, though, in doing it, turning his back to Calum before lowering himself to his knees. It wasn’t the first time he’d done so, so it didn’t give Calum the same thrill as the first time Ashton had knelt down in front of him, but the prospect of what he was about to do to Ashton was still enough to get him going.

Calum watched as Ashton didn’t sit back on his feet as one might normally do in that position, but instead leaned forward, his back stretching out and arching downward a little, elbows digging into the couch cushion, as he opened and exposed himself. Ashton glanced over his shoulder, and Calum could tell he was a little nervous about being in such a revealing position, but it didn’t matter. Calum wouldn’t do anything to fuck with Ashton right now—at least, not until it was over and done with and he seemed a bit less vulnerable.

“Ok, come on,” Ashton said as Calum dropped down behind him, shuffling his knees a bit further forward until he was close enough to touch Ashton without extending his arms too far; he put the bottle of lube down beside his knee and moved his hands to Ashton’s thighs. He startled a little at the contact, probaby not expecting it _there_ of all places, but he relaxed visibly the longer that Calum touched him. His back seemed less tense, and when he looked over his shoulder at Calum, there was a small smirk on his face.

“You good?” Calum asked, just to be sure, and Ashton nodded, his wild hair flopping about a little. Calum couldn’t help but smile too—Ashton really did seem like a piece of art sometimes, if Calum caught him from just the right angle. And apparently facing-away, ass-up was one of those angles.

Spreading his knees a little, Ashton gave Calum what he knew he was looking for: a verbal answer. “Yeah,” he said, trying to stop contracting his muscles; if Calum was going to finger him open, he’d need to chill the fuck out so he wouldn’t be too tight to do anything else afterward.

“Ok,” Calum answered, slowly dragging his hands up from the outside of Ashton’s thighs to his ass cheeks. He sighed heavily through his nose at the feeling of Ashton’s body against his palms; he was trembling a little, probably from anticipation, and Calum liked the thought that he’d made Ashton feel that way. He’d never been so concerned with making girls he’d slept with this worked up, and he wasn’t quite sure why now, of all times, his brain was choosing to make the distinction between _sleeping with anyone_ and _sleeping with Ashton_.

Ok. So. He knew. He did know. But it was just something he wasn’t going to acknowledge, because acknowledging it was a dangerous, dangerous move, and he wasn’t going to be the one who made shit weird between them when he was perfectly content suppressing what he really wanted in favor of great sex with his best mate and nothing more.

“Cal?” Ashton asked, pulling Calum out of his reverie, snapping him back to the present, where his hands were still mindlessly kneading Ashton’s ass cheeks, pushing them together and pulling them apart, exposing his hole every time, and when Calum looked up at Ashton’s face, he could tell that he hadn’t noticed Calum had spaced out, and probably thought he was just a weirdo now. _Great_.

“Sorry,” Calum apologized quickly, clearing his throat and settling himself down behind Ashton, meeting his eyes. Ashton shook his head, dismissing the apology, but jerked his chin up at Calum.

“Are _you_ good?” he asked, snickering a little through the bundle of nerves that had wound itself up in his stomach.

“Yes,” Calum said, smirking back but trying to hide it. “Yes, I’m good.” No need to alarm Ashton with mentions of useless emotions that he probably shouldn’t be feeling anyway.

“Just checking,” Ashton said, and Calum saw him laugh to himself even though it was mostly silent—Ashton’s ribs jumped a little when he huffed out a breath in amusement.

In lieu of answering, Calum moved his hands onto Ashton’s ass, though with a bit more purpose this time; he tightened his grip on Ashton’s ass and spread his cheeks apart wide, enough to probably really embarrass him. He smirked now that Ashton wasn’t looking; leaving one hand where it was, he moved the other down, between Ashton’s thighs, the backs of his fingers brushing against the soft skin there before cupping his balls. Ashton sighed softly as Calum gently worked them in his hand, not enough to really try and arouse him further, but to try and calm him, relax him so that when he actually went a bit further, he could do so.

“Cal,” Ashton sighed, lowering his head down to rest on the back of his hands, which were spread flat on the couch cushion.

“I can’t go too fast,” Calum said, even though he didn’t think that Ashton was trying to rush him—he just wanted to explain himself.

Ashton hummed softly in response, nodding, his hair draped around his face and obscuring him from Calum, though he could tell by the noises he was making that he was enjoying what Calum was doing.

Sticking his tongue out of his mouth in concentration, Calum moved his hand to take hold of Ashton’s erection, wrapping his hand around it loosely and working it over him, slowly. At the same time, he shifted the hand that was still on Ashton’s ass over just a little, so he could rub his thumb over Ashton’s asshole. He gasped quietly—this was the first time anyone else had ever done this particular thing to him, even though he’d tried it out in the shower a few times, whenever they actually had a few extra minutes to spare in their schedule to stand under the water and have quality “me time.” He didn’t think Calum disappointed. He moved his finger slowly, yet firm, over his hole, first up and down in a straight line, before circling around it, guiding the pad of his finger around his rim, slowly but surely working him open, just a bit.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Calum said, and Ashton knew automatically that he’d done this before. Maybe he’d even had it done _to_ him. He had to close his eyes at the thought, because Calum getting his ass fucked by some random person’s fingers or tongue or dick just did _things_ to Ashton, things that he didn’t want getting him anywhere close to an orgasm before they were ready to actually fuck and come together.

“I will,” Ashton said, voice low, because it seemed like such a silly thing for Calum to have to say out loud, but once the bottlecap of the lube clicked open, once he heard the wet sound of Calum warming it between his fingers, Ashton became very aware that he was about to have part of Calum inside of him, and maybe “too much” wouldn’t just refer to the stretch of his fingers.

Behind Ashton, Calum took a deep breath. He needed to steady himself, mostly so he wouldn’t rush this so not to hurt Ash, but also because he actually _wanted_ to take his time. He wanted to work Ashton open slowly, gently, spread him out so that once they got to the hotel room, he’d just have to crook his fingers inside of him and finally, they could fuck.

Calum rubbed his lubed-up index finger over Ashton’s hole, feeling its give as he angled his finger slightly differently, pushing it inside him up to the first knuckle. Ashton whimpered softly, but spread his knees out for more. Calum pulled his finger out most of the way, just the very tip still in Ashton, before he worked it back in, stretching him out the further in he went. By the time he got to the second knuckle of his finger, he knew that Ashton was going to feel fucking amazing later. He was so tight and hot that Calum had to bite his lip not to take a shuddering, pleasured breath with just one finger inside of him. The anticipation was going to wreck him, probably more than getting to fuck Ashton would. He never would have guessed that what they’d started weeks ago would lead to Calum feeling so strongly about his best friend, so completely _not platonic_ , and so completely unable to give a damn about whether he should be worrying about whatever it was that he was feeling for Ashton.

Sure, he had to keep it to himself, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel nice all the same.

“Calum,” Ashton sighed, as his finger pushed a bit further into him, his hole stretching enough to accommodate it. Ashton was so fucking tight it felt like he was squeezing down on Calum, even though he didn’t think that he was. Calum was focused intensely on where his finger was entering Ashton, so much so that he was able to tell when his curled finger brushed against his prostate just by how Ashton’s body tensed up, his back spasming just a little even as he tried to hold himself steady.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ashton said, louder this time, his word fading into a low moan as Calum deliberately moved his fingertip over it this time, purposely rubbing against the spot to make Ashton writhe a bit below him.

Even though he didn’t want to, Calum stopped touching his prostate, not wanting to push Ashton over the edge too soon, really just wanting to prep him for now. He pulled his finger out, then pushed it back in, over and over until he was able to angle it to the side and watch Ashton’s hole open easily for him.

“Two?” Calum asked, his voice a little hoarse because his throat had gotten a little dry, probably from how he hadn’t even realized he’d been breathing heavily through his mouth.

“Yeah,” Ashton breathed, lifting his hips up into Calum’s hand, pushing his ass back. Calum nodded, even though Ashton couldn’t see him, and slipped his lubed-up middle finger in beside the first. “Oh,” Ashton mumbled, his face pressing into his hands, “shit.”

“You ok?” Calum asked, even as he was angling both fingers inside of him, pushing them in and feeling Ashton stretch around him as much as he saw it.

“Yeah,” Ashton said, voice tight, constricted.

In lieu of answering, Calum tightened his hold on Ashton’s dick, stroking it a bit slower, but his hand wrapped more firmly around it. Ashton groaned as Calum fingered him and jerked him off at the same time, squeezing his eyes shut because he honestly wasn’t sure if he could hold back from jizzing all over Calum’s hand in the back of their fucking tour bus.

Calum had just scissored his fingers open for the first time, resulting in a loud, raucous moan from Ashton, as the bus shuddered to a stop. They didn’t think anything of it at first until they heard the engine’s hum die as it was shut down, the hydraulics squeaking as the vehicle seemingly came to a halt for the rest of the night.

“We can’t be there already?” Ashton said, whipping his head around to look at Calum, who was also looking over his shoulder, though up the aisle of the bus.

“Fuck,” he said, moving his hand from Ashton’s cock to his ass, cupping his cheek gently as he slowly slid his fingers out. He tried his best to ignore how Ashton’s hole was still open, just a little, a very slight gape where his fingers had just been making him want to keep going, but knowing he had to stop. “Get dressed.”

Calum was up much quicker than Ashton, who moved slowly like he had to adjust to the feeling of having been nearly full moments prior to suddenly being empty. He moved on unsteady feet to find his underwear and his t-shirt, figuring he was somewhat more presentable in that then in skinny jeans that he might not even get all the way up by the time someone came to retrieve them from the bus.

Calum had pulled on his underwear and jeans, hopping up and down to get them up quicker, while Ashton stepped into his underwear as well, tugging on his shirt just as Calum managed to button his pants. He was shirtless and Ashton was pantsless and it probably would have looked entirely suspicious when Dave climbed aboard the bus to get bring them into the hotel if not for the fact that half the time they walked around in varying states of undress anyway.

True to form, he hardly gave Calum or Ashton a second look as he let them know they’d arrived, there was a small crowd outside, but they were being checked in right now anyway.

“Th—uh, thanks,” Ashton said, trying to keep his very pronounced erection hidden as Dave walked off the bus.

“Guess I should put a shirt on,” Calum said, snickering.

“It’s not funny,” Ashton said, reaching for the jeans he’d discarded on the couch in the mad scramble to clothe themselves. “You know how much it sucks wearing these with a fucking woody.”

Calum just shrugged—he was sporting his own erection, though he admittedly wasn’t as hard as Ashton was, not anymore, and he did think it was kind of funny that Ashton would have to deal with the added friction that tight denim led to in front of a group of fans. He stepped closer as Ashton pulled his jeans up, frowning as he buttoned them, tucking his boner up against the front of his hip, then zipped them, hissing at the tightness. He had to keep himself in check or he’d fucking come in his pants.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Calum said, kissing the corner of Ashton’s mouth. “Deal?”

“Oh shut up,” Ashton said, pushing Calum away—he didn’t miss the smirk that told him plainly how amusing Calum found this entire situation.

Calum laughed and grabbed a hoodie from the bag in his bunk before shrugging it on and zipping it, waiting for Ashton to do the same, or at least pick something to hide the bulge in the front of his pants.

Ashton took the hint—he forwent his denim jacket and instead grabbed a hooded sweatshirt. He pulled it on over his head and down around his hips. “Good?”

Calum looked at his crotch. It was completely not visible beneath the jacket. “Good.”

“Good,” Ashton said, nodding, and followed Calum off of the bus.

–

The sound of their bags hitting the floor filled the dark hotel room, the slumping noise as they settled into place on the ground an afterthought to both of the boys. Calum found the lightswitch first and tapped it, the lights blaring to life and illuminating the room. Ashton crossed the room, kicking his bag awkwardly out of his way, and tugged the curtains closed—sunlight was the enemy at early hours as far as he was concerned, and it was better to nip that shit in the bud right away.

When he turned around, Calum had already pulled his jacket and shirt off and was leaning over his bag, searching for the lube he’d hastily thrown back in before they had left the bus.   
“Cal,” Ashton said, and Calum didn’t look up, just hummed lowly to let Ashton know he was listening.

“Cal,” he said again, wanting to actually be looking at him when he spoke. He rounded the side of the bed and sat down, pulling off the hoodie, then watching him as he dug around.

“Yeah,” he said, finally, after another minute, withdrawing his hand which was holding the bottle.

Ashton opened his mouth, but as Calum looked at him expectantly, he felt his desire to say what he was thinking less and less—so he changed his mind at the last moment. “Can we keep the lights off?”

Calum laughed at the request, but nodded. “Yeah, sure. Put the TV on, though—I’m kinda gonna need to see what I’m doing.” 

“Right, sure. Yeah. Yeah, ‘course.” Ashton nodded, then leant back, reaching across the bed to grab the remote control off of the bedside table where it rested. Behind him, he heard Calum cross the room, then the lights went out and everything was lit from just the TV set, washing the room out in pale blue light. Ashton glanced over his shoulder; the combination of the oddly-colored light and Calum’s brown skin made him look ethereal, which, all things considered, really wasn’t helping matters in the least. His skin was glowing, his hair looked a deep blue-black, and Ashton took a deep breath. He needed it.

Calum leaned one knee on the bed; it dipped down under his weight as he climbed on toward Ashton, who rolled himself over to face Calum.

“Hey,” he said to Ashton, moving to lie down beside him. He smoothed his hand over Ashton’s front, pushing the hem of his shirt up before moving his hand straight back down to cup his crotch, feeling if he was still hard.

Ashton let him, sighing softly as Calum’s hand worked over his length through the denim, and then sighing a bit louder when Calum’s lips touched his neck, kissing him slowly, his movements languid as though they had all the time in the world to do this, or anything else they wanted to do. He managed to finagle his arm underneath Calum, trying to push him with his hand on his back to move closer, wanting more from him.

Calum leaned up to kiss Ashton’s mouth, then lifted himself up, moving fully on top of him, straddling his hips. The heat and pressure from Calum’s body on top of his only made his dick throb a little at the contact, and they both groaned when Ashton rolled his hips up into Calum’s.

“Let’s get this off you,” Calum said, sitting back and this time, making a real effort to remove Ashton’s shirt. It slid up over the bedspread easily enough, but once the shirt was bunched up in his underarms, Calum jerked his head back a little, indicating he wanted Ashton to sit up.

He did so, his front flush with Calum’s for a moment; they kissed again, Ashton’s lips moving over Calum’s, his form backlit by the television—he looked even more like a dream.

“Arms,” Calum said, his hands around the fabric of the shirt, pulling it up a little even though it wasn’t going anywhere. Ashton lifted his arms straight up, allowing Calum to remove the garment from his body and toss it aside. Now, their bare chests could touch with nothing between them, and Calum took full advantage of that, shimmying as close as he could, their fronts pressing together as Calum kissed him again.

Ashton’s face was angled up to Calum’s, just a bit higher since he was resting on Ashton’s legs, and Calum kissed him slowly, wanting to savor it, wanting to take his time and work into Ashton in every possible way. His tongue licked over his lips, parting them with a small nip of his teeth before he took his lips with his own again. This time, their tongues met and moved together; Ashton moved his hands to press flat against Calum’s lower back, holding him as close as he could. The tip of Calum’s nose brushed his own, and Ashton couldn’t help but smile a little against Calum’s mouth, and before he knew it, Calum was smiling too, and then they had broken apart and they were both laughing quietly.

“Sorry,” Ashton said, demure. “That tickled.”

“You’re an idiot,” Calum replied fondly, and pushed himself back, off of Ashton and the bed, to remove his jeans.

Ashton watched him for a moment, then did the same; he slid off the bed and undid his jeans, freeing his hard dick and stepping out of his pants before settling back, lying down. He looked up at Calum, who he found had removed his underwear as well—but when he looked up at Calum’s face, he was looking at Ashton; their eyes met, and Calum moved toward him again. He stretched his body out beside Ashton’s, his fingertips moving over his stomach to entice Ashton to lie down next to him, so he did.

Again, they were pressed together, Calum half on top of Ashton with one of Ashton’s arms curled possessively around Calum’s back, hand resting on his shoulderblade. They locked eyes again, and then they were both moving into each other, Ashton kissing Calum with ferocity, needing him in that moment, wanting him endlessly. Calum just went along with it—he bit Ashton’s lower lip to get him to open them for him and kissed Ashton deeply, and when Ashton sucked on his tongue, he moaned, his hand moving to support himself on Ashton’s front, fingers slotting between his ribs.

Ashton pulled away after another moment, but Calum didn’t let him move too far away—he dove after Ashton’s lips, kissing him again, and again, and Ashton kissed him back each time, their lips making soft noises each time they parted, their tongues sliding together as they both let themselves get lost in just being together, simply. No sex, no conversation, just peacefulness and each other.

It wasn’t often that they got to do it, either. To just be together, with each other, taking the time to learn the other’s body, what he liked and didn’t, what felt good and didn’t, learning if they wanted each other or not.

Calum’s hand ghosted over Ashton’s chest, the heel of his hand catching his nipple, and Ashton inhaled sharply against Calum’s lips. Calum did it again, not breaking apart from the kiss to ask questions or tease him for it; he just focused his palm on it, rubbing over Ashton’s nipple in circles, feeling it harden under his hand.

Ashton sighed and sucked Calum’s lower lip into his mouth before kissing him again, gently, and then Calum pulled away and gave him one last peck on the lips before shifting himself on the bed, glancing over, gazing down at Ashton’s body, before he moved his hand from his chest to his thigh.

“Wait,” Ashton said. Calum moved his hand back up to rest on Ashton’s hip.

“What?” he asked, worrying that Ashton had changed his mind.

“Do you ever think…” Ashton said, but trailed off. “Nevermind.”

“No, what?” Calum pushed him, genuinely wanting to know. Maybe Ashton was going to say what he’d been thinking for days.

“No, it’s nothing,” Ashton said, reaching down and taking Calum’s wrist, intending to move his hand back to his dick.

“Ash,” Calum said, resisting moving his hand from where it rested on Ashton’s cotton-clad hip.

Ashton paused for a long moment, but then spoke. He looked up at Calum, at his face, mostly in shadow. “Sometimes I feel like, you know. Like maybe there’s more to this than just _this_?” he asked, blurting it out, gesturing down at his mostly-naked form, his dick tenting the front of his underwear.

Calum didn’t reply right away—his first impulse was to kiss Ashton in outright glee, because they felt the same way? They felt the same way. _They felt the same_. Of all the things Ashton could have said, Calum had been hoping for this, but he hadn’t believed that he’d really felt that way, either. 

“Dude,” Calum said, his face breaking into a smile at the situation.

“Ok,” Ashton said, misunderstanding his smile, his word choice. “Ok, don’t make fun of me, dick.”

“What?” Calum asked, pushing himself up so he was half-sitting beside Ashton, looking down at him. “No, like—same?”

Ashton looked up at him, dumbfounded, from where he was laying against the pillows, and then huffed a laugh. “Seriously?”

“Yeah!” Calum said, excited, like they’d just found out some of good news rather than professed feelings for each other.

“Dude,” Ashton said, grinning widely now, properly laughing.

“I know!” Calum said, and before he could stop himself, he was back on his side next to Ashton, their lips joined in a kiss.

Calum could feel Ashton’s smile, and it only brought forth his own, both of them grinning against each other’s lips, until finally Ashton reached for Calum’s hand—he was unable to find it right away, so he just moved his own hand down Calum’s arm until he was able to lace his fingers between Calum’s, then pulled his hand over to push it palm-down against his cock.

Taking the cue, Calum cupped his dick, moving his hand over the fabric of his underwear slowly, feeling how hard he still was and how much harder he was getting just by being touched.

“Can I take them off?” Calum asked, and Ashton nodded. He shifted himself a little, arching his back and reaching for the waistband of his underwear, but Calum grabbed his wrists and held his hands away. Ashton looked up at him quizzically, but Calum just squeezed down gently on his wrists. “I asked if _I_ could.”

Ashton bit his lip and pulled his hands out of Calum’s grip, moving his arms down to rest on his elbows instead of his upper back, and Calum knelt beside him, his hands moving to take the elastic of Ashton’s underwear in his hands. He was shaking just a little bit in anticipation, and he glanced up at Ashton’s face every couple of seconds as he pulled them down...until his cock was exposed, and then he was sort of just fixated on that.

He was hard, fully erect with his dick lying flat to the side, over the small valley of skin between his stomach and thigh, and Calum licked his lip at the sight of it.

“Ok,” he said, and reached out to stop Ashton from lowering his hips by putting one hand on the side of one. “Wait,” he went on, gesturing to one of the pillows Ashton was resting his head on. “Give me one of those.”

“What?” Ashton asked, bending his head back to try and look at what Calum could be indicating, like the only option wasn’t a pillow.

“A pillow,” he said, tapping on Ashton’s hip again when he began to lower his ass, not wanting to strain to keep it elevated any longer.

Ashton reached to his left, grabbing one of the other pillows and smushing it up against Calum’s face; he made a muffled noise of surprise and Ashton giggled a little out loud, releasing the pillow. It fell to the bed in between them with barely any sound at all.

“Dick,” Calum said, but picked up the pillow anyway—it was fluffy but still somewhat firm, so he bunched it up a little and moved it beneath Ashton’s ass. “Ok, go ahead and relax.”

“Finally, thank you,” Ashton said, tone dry, as Calum moved to settle himself between his legs. His ass was much more elevated with the pillow, and Calum grinned. “What?” Ashton asked, lifting his head to look at Calum past his bent knees and his cock, which had slipped to rest up on his stomach now, the head dribbling just the tiniest bit of precome out onto his stomach.

“This makes it easier,” Calum said, and looked around himself for a moment before spotting the bottle of lube and the condom he’d tossed onto the sheets; he was glad it hadn’t been lost in the shuffle. He picked it up and moved in between Ashton’s legs, a bit closer to him, and hooked his hands around the underside of Ashton’s thighs. “Come here.”

Ashton moved with Calum as he tugged him forward, so his ass was just hanging off the edge of the pillow. “Good?” Ashton asked, and Calum just hummed in response, nodding a little as he flicked the cap of the bottle open. Ashton watched him, just able to catch the outlines of his hands in shadow from the rest of his body, as he squeezed some lube onto his fingertips.

Using the heels of his hands, Calum pushed Ashton’s thighs a bit further apart and curled a finger into him right away. Ashton inhaled sharply, but he took Calum in with ease, like he’d been missing having him there since the bus.

“Fuck,” Calum muttered, closing his eyes for a second at how tight Ashton still felt, but how giving his hole was, how slack he knew he still had to be from getting fingered before, and without waiting, he tried to push his middle finger in as well.

Ashton moaned softly, curling his hips upward into Calum’s hand as he moved both into him, deep right away, spreading them apart for a moment just to get him used to the feeling.

“You’re good at this,” Ashton said, his tone bordering on lustful, tinged with a bit of amusement, like he didn’t quite expect it, but now that it was happening, he was pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah,” Calum said, before settling himself down a bit lower, bending his back over Ashton as he sat on his knees, and then used his free hand to wrap around the base of his cock. The head, shiny with precome, caught some of the light from the TV and practically _glistened_ as Calum lifted it from Ashton’s front, holding it up straight for himself. Ashton watched, eyes wide and lips parted, as Calum bent lower and took his cock into his mouth.

The combination of Calum working his hole open and sucking his dick made Ashton arch further into his mouth and roll his hips up, fucking Calum’s mouth, but shallowly. Calum pulled off him a little—the goal wasn’t to make him come, really, it was just to get him worked up and into it.

“Cal,” Ashton whimpered, looking down his body at Calum between his legs, the head of his cock resting against his lips as Calum looked up at him with heavily-lidded eyes; Ashton could just make out the whites of his eyes, but he could tell Calum was looking directly at him. His irises looked pitch black, but still, he was able to pinpoint that they were focused directly on him, on his face, wanting to see his reaction as he slowly moved his tongue around the head, flicking it at the tip. “Oh my god,” Ashton gasped; Calum wasn’t just teasing his dick—he’d curled his fingers upward and nudged just beside Ashton’s prostate with his middle finger. “Oh my god, _Calum_ ,” Ashton whined.

“I know,” Calum said, but instead of doing it again he pulled his fingers out most of the way, his breath warm on the shaft of Ashton’s dick; he blew a stream of air directly across the head of Ashton’s cock. A thick bubble of precome spurted out of the end and rolled down the side. It almost made it down to Calum’s thumb, but he ducked his head and licked it off before it could drip onto his finger.

“Oh my god,” Ashton mumbled again, his eyes slipping shut; he was going to fucking come if Calum kept teasing him. Calum seemed to know that, too—he pulled away from Ashton’s cock, just letting his hand work on it for now, the pad of his thumb rubbing the underside of the very bottom, just above the perineum, as he moved a third finger to push into Ashton.

“Is this ok?” Calum asked, his ring finger nudging into its place beside the other two.

Ashton swallowed thickly, his head thrown back on the pillow, trying desperately not to come all over himself, and he nodded, gasping a little. “Yeah,” he said, voice tight. “But I’m so—I’m so fucking close, Cal.”

Calum licked his lip and nodded, pushing his third finger into Ashton’s hole at the same time he took the head of his cock between his lips again, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the head, the tip nudging the roof of his mouth. He could taste Ashton’s precome—his cock was practically leaking it into his mouth—and just as he swallowed around the head, Ashton’s hips bucked up and he was gone, over the edge, only a short gasp for warning before he was flooding Calum’s mouth with come, and Calum was swallowing around him again. Ashton sighed heavily, his hips still moving upward of their own accord, until finally he rested his ass back down against the pillow, a slow, deep breath filling his lungs as his body relaxed, but still Calum didn’t pull his fingers from Ashton.

“Good?” he asked, and Ashton scoffed, shaking his head a little in disbelief that Calum even had to ask.

“What do you think?” Ashton answered, stretching his legs out on either side of Calum, his spent form prone on the bed, cock draped over his stomach again, softening slightly already.

In lieu of answering, Calum spread all three of his fingers, testing Ashton, working his hole open, and Ashton made a soft, small noise low in his throat.

“Should I stop?” Calum asked, fingers stilling, but he left them where they were, still.

“No,” Ashton said, lifting his head again to look down his body at Calum, his hips still elevated by the pillow. “I want to…keep going.”

Calum smiled, though the darkness of the room prevented Ashton from taking notice of it; instead, Calum continued fucking Ashton’s hole slowly with his fingers, moving them in and out, scissoring them open every few moments, until finally Ashton wriggled a little, bending his legs again on either side of Calum.

“I think I’m good,” he said.

“My dick is different than my fingers,” Calum said, cautioning Ashton against stopping too soon.

“So we’ll go slow,” Ashton replied, not wanting to wait anymore; he trusted Calum to take care of him.

“Ok,” Calum said, slipping his fingers out of Ashton and leaning up over his body, his hard cock brushing against Ashton’s semi, and kissed him, hard, with tongue and teeth and Ashton felt his body light up in pleasure, wanting more from Calum, wanting all of Calum. The broke apart after a few moments, and Calum climbed back down Ashton’s body.

He picked up the condom and tore it open, rolling it on as quickly as he dared, and then grabbed the lube from where he’d dropped it before and slicked up his cock, making sure to use a little extra just in case it was necessary. He spread the excess from his fingers onto Ashton’s rim, fingers dipping slightly inside of him to lube him up as well.

“I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to,” Ashton said, and when Calum glanced up to meet his eyes he knew he didn’t have to be so absolutely worried that he was going to do something to hurt Ashton. He was right—he would tell Calum to stop if he had to. Calum trusted Ashton in that.

Calum lifted himself up onto his knees, lining the head of his dick up to Ashton’s hole, the head nudging against it and the tip very nearly inside.

“Tell me if—” Calum began, but Ashton interrupted him.

“I will,” he said, “I promise.” He propped himself up on his elbows, trying his best to see Calum as he pushed into him, but he couldn’t quite—the stretch enough to contend with, so the sight would probably have killed him. Seeing Calum’s body joined with his own, both of them wrapped up in each other...Ashton groaned at the thought, the sound fading into a sigh the longer it went on.

Ashton felt Calum stop moving—he looked up at his face; Calum was looking back down at him, taking in Ashton’s blown pupils, his pinkened cheeks. “That’s just—that’s the head,” Calum told him awkwardly, adjusting his hands on either side of Ashton’s body, leaning entirely above him.

“Ok,” Ashton said, not sure where Calum was going with that but kind of thankful for the status update. He felt incredibly full already—knowing he had several more inches of Calum’s dick to take was both thrilling and intimidating at once.

“More?” Calum asked, and Ashton nodded.

“What should—” he started to ask, then trailed off, laughing a little, quietly, before Calum pushed a little deeper—then it turned into a moan.

“What?” Calum prompted, stopping again.

“Where should I put my legs?” Ashton asked, feeling tremendously stupid, but wanting to know if there was a better, easier, position.

“What?” Calum said, unable to hide the snicker—but in his defense, the question totally came out of left field.

“I’m just—is it better if I move them? Like, around you. I don’t know,” Ashton said, moving his hands up to rest on Calum’s arms, just above his elbows, then sliding them up toward his shoulders before moving them down, over his chest.

“I mean—this is fine. I guess...you can put them, like, around me. If you want. I don’t know. Whatever feels...best for you?” Calum said, sounding unsure, but also like he desperately didn’t want to sound unsure.

Slowly, Ashton raised one leg and hooked it over Calum’s back, and then the other. It changed the angle that Calum’s cock was at inside of him, and they both moaned softly, Calum’s eyes fluttering closed.

“Yeah, that’s—” he began, and Ashton nodded vehemently.

“Yeah, yes, it’s good,” Ashton said, lifting his hips just a little, pulling Calum slightly deeper with his legs.

“Shit,” Calum hissed; Ashton was so fucking tight around him, he didn’t even know if he could bottom out, but as long as Ashton was giving him the green light, he’d continue.

“More,” Ashton whispered, wanting to see if he could take all of Calum. He felt stretched, used, full, but beneath all that was fulfillment, satisfaction, and he wanted it. He wanted Calum to fuck him for real.

“Slow,” Calum said, as though he was reminding himself of the speed he needed to use, and rolled his hips gently into Ashton’s ass, gradually entering him, until finally he was fully seated, the front of his hips against Ashton’s ass cheeks.

“Ok, well,” Ashton said, voice thick with arousal, his cock between their bodies fully erect again at the stimulation, at the pressure inside of him, at the hot hardness pressed against his prostate. “I just—” His next sentence was cut off by Calum moving. He hadn’t pulled out to fuck into him though; instead, he’d just leaned further into Ashton’s ass, putting his weight onto him, and Ashton groaned, Calum’s cock brushing against his prostate, giving it just enough friction that he felt it.

“Do that again,” Ashton said, voice quiet, almost inaudible to Calum, but he still somehow knew what Ashton wanted from him. He eased up on him, when leaned his full weight against him again, and Ashton’s ass contracted around him, his legs twitching—Calum could feel his thighs against his sides.

“You feel so good, Ash,” Calum said, and Ashton’s chest clenched. He squeezed down on Calum’s shoulders, nodded (maybe to himself, maybe to Calum; it wasn’t clear to either of them), then spoke.

“Fuck me,” he said. “Just—just a little. I want to feel you.”

Calum’s entire body shuddered, but he did as Ashton asked and moved his hips back, his cock slipping out of Ashton easily, before he moved back in. Ashton didn’t know how long it would take him to get used to that sensation, of Calum moving in and out of him, but he thought fleetingly that he wanted to do this for as long as that took. He wanted this to become normal for them, wanted it never to feel strange or alien to his body again, because this was how they belonged—to each other.

The slow drag of Calum’s lube-slick cock, moving repeatedly into and out of Ashton’s ass, was working them both up, Ashton’s dick was leaking precome again, accidentally pooling on his stomach, and Ashton lowered one hand from Calum’s shoulder to take hold of himself. As soon as he did, his ass tightened around Calum, who groaned above him, his lips quivering as he spoke.

“I can’t—can’t hold it much longer,” he said, laughing a little, nervously, and Ashton met his eyes, even as he was stroking his cock, quickly. “Should, uh—should I p-pull out?” he stammered.

“Yeah,” Ashton said, letting his legs drop from being wrapped around Calum; Calum didn’t hesitate, he bit his lip, closed his eyes, and moved back from Ashton, walking backwards on his knees a few inches until he had pulled out all the way. He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy beneath him, at his hole, fucked open and gaping just a little, still wet with lube and Calum’s precome, and at his cock, hard in his hand.

“Fuck,” Calum swore, moving one hand to Ashton’s knee, the other to his own cock, but before he touched it, he spoke again. “Can I—Jesus Christ—can I come on you?”

Ashton didn’t hesitate either, he just nodded and breathed the word “Yes,” his hand working impossibly fast on his dick, or so it seemed to Calum, as he practically ripped the condom off of his dick and then wrapped his hand around himself, trying to match Ashton’s pace. Calum was done before Ashton was; his orgasm tore through his body, his come landing on Ashton’s front, his stomach, some on the bedsheets beside him, and Ashton moaned loudly as his own orgasm took him, come shooting onto his front as well, mostly landing on his stomach but a couple of the earlier lines reaching up to his chest.

Calum swore again, practically panting as he leaned on Ashton’s leg for support; he was still slowly moving his hand over his cock, smearing the residual lube over his length, as well as his own come, what hadn’t quite made it away from the tip of his dick and had just collected there.

“Cal,” Ashton said, and Calum looked up at him, their eyes meeting in the darkness, before he realized Ashton was smiling—no, he was grinning, hugely, his face split, and Calum loosed a short laugh before he threw himself down beside Ashton, his elbow sliding into a streak of jizz on the sheets.

“Oh, gross,” he whined, and Ashton clucked his tongue at him.

“Yeah, it’s on your elbow,” he said, sitting up gingerly, pushing himself off of the pillow so his legs were resting around it. He pointedly looked down at his front, covered in their come. “How horrible for you.”

“You said I could come on you,” Calum said, not bothering to try and stifle his laughter this time.

“ _I_ was about to come too,” Ashton said, rolling his eyes, but unable to _not_ get wrapped up in Calum’s mirth. “I would have said yes to anything.”

“Should I clean you up?” Calum asked, pushing himself up so he was half-sitting beside Ashton again. “Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes,” Ashton shot back immediately, pointing toward the bathroom. “Go get a towel.”

Calum snickered. “Better idea,” he said, cryptically, and pushed Ashton back to recline on the bed. Ashton looked up at him, expression screwed up in confusion, until Calum leaned down over his stomach and it suddenly clicked. He gasped pre-emptively as Calum’s tongue trailed over his body, licking up the semen on his skin, gathering it up and sucking it off of his chest. He kept his tongue moving over Ashton until he’d swallowed all of it; by the time he was finished, Ashton was shivering a little at the stimulation of having Calum’s tongue dragged all over his front, but he pulled Calum closer anyway, his hand hooked around the nape of his neck, and their lips crashed together, Ashton licking into his mouth right away, wanting to taste both of them mingling together on Calum’s tongue.

“I don’t know if it was better,” Ashton said, his lips brushing against Calum’s after he’d pulled away, but barely, “but it was definitely an idea.”

Calum laughed, quietly, against Ashton’s mouth, his cheek. “More to this than _this_ ,” Calum began, gesturing down at their naked bodies, “means you have to go along with my ideas, good or bad.” Ashton smiled to himself; it made Calum smile too.

“ _Bad_ idea,” Ashton said, passing judgement on it, and Calum laughed, tucking his face into Ashton’s neck, his arm coming to rest over his belly as a wave of exhaustion washed over both of them.

“Sleep?” Calum asked, a smile playing at his lips as Ashton turned his head and body to face Calum more, their foreheads resting together.

“ _Good_ idea,” Ashton mumbled, sleep slurring his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Tear In My Heart" by twenty one pilots._


End file.
